He'd Protect Her
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Kai is furious with her brother for leaving her behind, and only one person can comfort this hurt young lady. *And the horrible summary streak continues! Please read*


**My friend and I had a bet, and now I ****have to write at least one one-shot a day until Monday with a genre that my friend picks. Here's what we have today:**

**Genre she picked: Hurt/Comfort**  
**Genre I added: Romance (as always)**  
**Maine characters: Tucker and Kaikaina (aka K. Grif aka Sister.)  
Side characters: D. Grif**  
**Song I listened too while writing: _Over _by Blake Shelton  
**

**Yay! Another random couple that's never gonna happen! :D  
**

* * *

Kai screamed from atop the hill at her brother, obviously still angry with the fact that he hadn't come to look for her even though he had been told she had died. That he hadn't cared enough to come and at least see her even if she really had been dead, then he ran off on some grand adventure and just forgot about her. Tucker sighed, he didn't blame her for being so angry. She smacked her brother and the orange soldier walked down the hill with a tiny sigh. Tucker watched as Grif walked passed him and looked up at Kai. He took a deep breath and walked up the hill to stand behind her.

"What?" she snapped as soon as he was up there. Tucker gulped, he thought he would've had a moment to think before she said anything, but it seemed it was wrong. After he didn't answer she whirled around, blond hair coming slowly behind as she did so and fiery blue eyes glaring at him. "What?!" she screamed. Tucker took a step back. Her expression softened a little. "Tucker?" He nodded slowly and gave the slightest of smiles.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, rubbing the bare skin on the back of his neck. "Listen, I know you're mad at your brother and stuff. But, he never believed you were dead. When Lopez told him, he said that it wasn't possible, that you were still alive." Kai huffed and plopped down onto the ground, sitting criss-cross. Tucker looked down at her as she pulled grass out of the ground, once she had a bunch she dropped it onto her head, getting a ton stuck in her hair.

"I know, Simmons told me. But why didn't he go after me? Why did he just take off like I never existed? He did that before too," she said, tears appearing in her eyes. Tucker sat down in front of her and wiped the grass out of her hair. She looked up at him as he did so. Tucker forced himself not to make eyecontact until he finished getting every last bit of grass out of her blond hair. "Why did you do that?" He smiled at her.

"Because your hair is too pretty for that," he told her. Kai giggled a little bit, but stopped herself, shaking her head violently. "What's that all about?" Kai's expression became tight, and almost angry. She shoved him back, making him fall onto his back. She stood up and placed a foot on his chest, glaring at him.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again!" she hissed. "I've fallen for to many who do that to me, and I'm not going to do it again!" Tucker stared up at the angry girl holding him down with her foot firmly, her blond hair suddenly looking like golden fire and her blue eyes as cold as ice. This wasn't the girl he remembered from the canyon, this wasn't the sweet, innocent Kai he remembered. She was angry, and hurt. And he understood, he completely understood.

"But, I meant it," Tucker told her, his voice becoming soft. Kai narrowed her eyes at him threateningly. He took a tiny deep breath, not wanting to back down unless she looked like she might murder him. "You're hurt because your brother left you behind without a second thought." He sighed. "And, well, my dad did the same thing. He left me in the pouring rain, and I'll never forget it. So, I understand how you feel, ok?" Kai stared down at him, thinking. She took her foot off his chest and helped him to his feet.

"Ok," she said with a tiny smile. "And I understand that you've never told anyone that, so I wont tell." Tucker gave a small smile and thanked her quietly for keeping the secret. Kai gave a giggle, one that got Tucker smiling broadly because of the innocence in the tone she gave it in. Tucker chuckled a bit. He jumped in surprise as Kai's lips met his. Tucker smiled against her mouth and closed his eyes. Kai wrapped her arms around his neck and he set his hands on her hips. Tucker grunted and pulled back as someone hit him on the back of the head.

"What the hell?" he hissed turning around, only to see Grif glaring at him.

"Stay away from my sister!" he snapped. Tucker grabbed Grif by the arm and tugged him away, tossing the soldier out in front of him. "What? You just wanna get laid, right?" Tucker smacked Grif. "Ow!"

"I like your sister, ok?" Tucker snapped in a low whisper. Grif raised an eyebrow. "And this time, I mean it. This isn't like all the other times when I say it just because I can, I really mean it! I just don't want to see her hurt, and she's better off having both of us protecting her." Grif gave a tiny smirk and clasped a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"And that's just what I wanted to hear," and with that said Grif walked away, leaving Tucker to stare after him. Tucker jumped as two arms wrapped around him. He smiled as Kai set her chin on his shoulder, smiling and humming a small tune. Tucker put his hand over both of hers and smiled. No one was ever going to hurt her ever again, not while he could still throw a punch and/or raise a gun.

* * *

**And there you have it. And who's ready for Halloween theme? 'Cause tomorrow it's horror *dundunDUN!***

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
